


Quaffles, Bludgers, and Quarrels

by alleychaton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Balancing School and Practice, Beater Position, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Making Friends, McNully Needs Love, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Tryouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: “It’s a long shot kid…” The tall brute tossed his bat over his shoulder before he started to walk away. “My suggestion, prove you can do more than simply swing a bat…” He gave a half-ass wave,"Best of luck, little girl!"Ellie felt her eye twitched, honestly her name isn't that hard to remember.When she was through with tryouts she would make sure people remembered her name. Hogwarts would know the name, Ellana Bennett, for more then detentions and curse-breaking.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Oh Bludger!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies! I was finally able to sneak some writing in...
> 
> Ellie is back! Back in her second year of Hogwarts, and she is ready to play some Quidditch! I know the new timed-event with Rath was just added to the game. However, I may tweaked with some characters just for plot purposes.
> 
> Don't get me wrong I like Rath, (so no Rath bashing please!) But, she may have a slightly different role in Ellie journey. Plus, where there is Ellie there is Murphy, Rowan, and Skye. :-P
> 
> But let's not too wrapped up in the side details.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery Characters
> 
> I do, however, own Ellie (Ellana) Bennett.

**XxX**

"What the bloody hell were Flitwick and Demerres thinking…" A rough voice muttered, flipping around in his right hand a Beater's bat. 

Unbeknownst to him, a small redhead and her blond companion were making their way, arguing in hushed tones, to his spot in the field. Ellie's eyes widened at the unfriendly appearance of the Ravenclaw boy in front of her. Ellie eyed the older dark-haired boy; he was undoubtedly muscular compared to the boys in her year. This boy standing in the middle of the Quidditch field, appeared to be anything but friendly, "McNully, are you sure about this?" Ellie whispered.

The blond smirked, looking up at the girl, "What, you don't trust me?"

"McNully, let's review. My only experience with you is that you like to throw playbooks onto people and play wizard's chess." Ellie quirked an eyebrow at the older boy, "I am reserving judgment on whether I should trust you."

McNully rolled his eyes before pushing ahead of the younger Ravenclaw, "Then you should note that 87.1% of the time, you should trust me."

"And the rest?" Ellie asked as her curiosity peaked. 

McNully stopped as he used his hand to direct her towards the only other person on the field. "If you wish to be Ravenclaw's next Beater, Arthur Williams, will be able to provide you with a little more insight. He may look like a brute, but he does have some wisdom under all that gruff."

"Charming…" Ellie took a step forward, before whipping around. She was stopped by the serious look on McNully's usually cheerful face, "But…how about?"

"Don't worry about it." The blond started as he crossed his arms, "Go!"

"Evil…" the redhead muttered, glaring at the Quidditch commentator. She took a deep breath, turning to walk towards this apparently agitated male.

"Amari showed a little promise last year…" The dark-haired male mumbled as he paced back and forth on his segment of the field. "Travers was a better option. Hell! Demerres should have made Flanigan Captain before that sniveling third year…" Ellie watched the bat; he was wearily swinging around in his hand. 

"Excuse me…" Ellie stated politely, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Honestly, the kid has his head in the clouds…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rant."

"But, now we have little Miss Parkin throwing a tizzy. These kids need to be knocked down a peg or two..."

"HELLO!"

"What?" The dark-haired boy turned to stare at the girl looking cautiously at him. "Oi, you're that little second-year Bennett, right?"

Ellie looked back at him with surprise; he knew who she was, "Ah yeah, that's right?"

"I remember, your brother, a bit of a loud-mouth always cost Ravenclaw points while he searched for the school's urban legend…" Williams started as he looked at her thoroughly, "Davies mentioned you went wandering in the corridor. Rather stupid if you ask me."

Ellie huffed. She could feel her ears starting to match her hair, "Well, no asked you, did they?"

"I'm just telling you the rumors that are circulating." This boy had a lot of nerve. Though, she probably would not have any chance if she ripped him a new one. At least not before asking for his help.  She was supposed to play nice right now as per orders of McNully.

"Okay, thanks!" Ellie stated as she tilted her head, "Yes, thank you for reminding me that my adventures here are public knowledge."

Williams raised an eyebrow, "You asked… Besides, why are you here, anyway? Don't you need to be gallivanting around or something? I don't think there is a vault of the quidditch pitch."

"I only hunt for vaults when the stars align, so it is a little boring at the moment," Ellie noted through her teeth. She wasn't even sure that she had found a vault. She simply found runes scratched into the wall. Seriously, though, who is this prick? "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Am I all this amazing, all the time? Yes," Williams noted the glare that the young Ravenclaw was determined to direct his way. Williams sighed, He straightened his back, and Ellie noted how big he was compared to her. It was honestly, his height indeed was intimating, "Alright, what is it?"

Ellie pushed her glasses further up her nose to look at the older male, "I am interested in playing for Ravenclaw, Beater specifically…"

"You are a little…" He narrowed his eyes, scanning the girl's frame, "small."

"Rude!"

His hands quickly came up in defense; he waved them frantically, "Oi, Oi, Oi. I didn' mean it like that...Just…" He paused with one hand up, "Beaters typically are bulkier… You are built more like a Chaser if anything."

"Just because it is the stereotype doesn't mean it is the only type." Ellie jumped as an Irish accent interjected, McNully rolled into sight of the two, " _ Little Miss Curse-breaker _ , has potential. This whole idea that Beaters need to be strictly muscle. There is a 57.9% chance that Curse-breaker is the change the team needs." 

Ellie felt her eye twitched; honestly, her name isn't that hard to remember, everyone… Everyone! Seemed to avoid using her name. Curse-breaker, troublemaker, Little Bennett, or Jacob's sister. It pissed her off.

"Curse-breaker has a name," Ellie hissed, "It is Bennett for those who have forgotten. And, Bennett can speak for herself as well." McNully leaned away from her, his eyes slightly fuller.

Williams rolled his eyes, "It's a long shot kid…" Williams tossed his bat over his shoulder before he started to walk away from the pair. "My suggestion, prove you can do more than simply swing a bat…" Williams turned to see the redhead glaring furiously at him, "I'm sure McNully has some ideas…"

"Great brute."

Williams paused before he turned back to the pair, "Fruit, huh?" He questioned, Ellie, saw a brief smirked cross his face.

Ellie's eyes widened as she shook her hands, "That is not what I said..." Ellie muttered the next phrase, "Deaf Brute…"

"Well, then, this Brute will be watching… Maybe you can change his mind." Ellie watched as he mockingly bowed to her, "But, my point still stands." The tall boy gave a lazy wave as he slowly walked towards the changing room. Ellie wanted to take her shoe off and chuck it at the obnoxious boy walking away. "Best of luck, little girl!"

"Settle down Bennett," She paused at the tugging at the back of her green hoodie. McNully was holding her back as best as he could.

Ellie glared before she whipped her head towards the Quidditch Commentator, "What was it you said? Oh yes! 'You should trust me' and 'He may look like a brute but, he does have some wisdom under all that gruff.'"

The blond crossed his arms and gave her a look back, "So we hit a snag." He shrugged as he directed her out of the arena, "He didn't say no exactly."

"He didn't exactly say yes, either…" Ellie huffed.

"Look," McNully pinched the bridge of his nose, "He will come around. Once he sees what you can do already. Give it time."

"But time is not on my side McNully…"

McNully looked up at the redhead to see her anxiously chewing on her nails. She was looking everywhere, "I know you have been training with Skye. She is training you to be a Chaser. We just need you to work on thinking like a true Beater." He rolled closer to the girl. His hand gently touched her forearm, "and despite what everyone says, the Quidditch teams are not permanent. If you don't make the team, it gives you another year to train." 

McNully watched her face morph as he discussed the possibilities, "You don't need to be perfect, Curse-Breaker…" He backed away from Ellie, watching her reaction.

"Ellie…" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Please just call me, Ellie or Bennett." She stated, she let her hair fall in her face, "People seem to be forgetting that I have an actual name. So, I would prefer it if you would use my name."

McNully gave her his usual smile, "Well then Bennett. You don't need to be perfect." He rolled ahead of her as they went to the Commentator's box, "We just need to do a little reconnaissance." He made a motion for her to follow. "There is a 79.4% chance you will learn something by watching tonight's practice."

"Alright…" Ellie briefly jogged to catch up with the blond.

McNully reached out and gently punched her arm, "And I will sign you up for tonight's friendly." She raised her eyebrow at him, she stopped to open her mouth. She paused when McNully raised a finger, "You need flying time too."

"Thanks, coach…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. McNully smiled at the playfulness back into her face.

"I am 97.3% sure that was sarcasm but, I'll take it."

**xXx**


	2. All in the Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's eyes widen as a Bludger came roaring towards them. The redhead tightened her grip on the bat McNully headed to her. She stood up, she took a purposeful step forward and swung.
> 
> Ellie turned her head when she noticed Orion making his way to the Commentator's box. The dark-haired boy scanned the box to stop at the small girl holding the Beater bat. Ellie gave him a weak smile; it was a half-second before she lowered the bat. The bat was soon behind her back as a blush crossed her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! 
> 
> So, my computer ate my files. I am so sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Ellie is about to get thrown to the lions pretty soon. But that is for another time, is it not? Right now, she is trying not to step on toes. Plus, she is having fun ruffling a few McNully feathers. Don't worry, Rowan will be joining us shortly. :)
> 
> I do not own any of the Hogwarts Mystery Characters. I do however, own Ellie Bennett.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

McNully quietly watched the pitch as the Ravenclaw team began warm-ups. If his plan worked, there would be a 27.4% chance for Williams to gain interest in helping Ellie. Murphy had caught glimpses of her practice with Skye, as unorthodox as Skye's help seemed. Ellie was: driven, resourceful, fast (for a school broom), clever, and talented. 

Perhaps, that was why Skye was so stubborn to try and help the redhead. It was hard to tell if Skye was annoyed or impressed with the girl's persistence. All McNully knew was that he couldn't sit in the Commentator's box spying on Skye's "secret training sessions." Skye was running the poor kid into the ground. Plus, they were not that secret... As if Skye was humble enough to keep anything Quidditch related a secret. That… and Skye kept dragging this poor girl down to the pitch before a friendly or a Ravenclaw pract-

_Oh_ … 

McNully watched as the vibrant blue-haired girl shot past the Commentator's box. Skye in her own way of trying to gain Orion's attention. She knew Orion wouldn't listen to Skye's boasting. He would, however, pay attention to the enigma that was Ellana Bennett. The girl who is willing to be bombarded with bludgers. The redhead riding a bucking broom. The second-year batting dizzy gnomes off the pitch. Skye may have talked a big game, but she did have her heart in the right place. It was just masked under her own need to prove herself to her father. Damn, why couldn't girls be easy to understand? "Good move, Parkin."

"What was that?" A small voice asked to his right.

McNully jumped slightly; he and Ellie sat together in the Commentator's box as the remnants of Ravenclaw's team performed drills. "Thinking out loud. Oh, before I forget, take this!" Murphy leaned forward, his eyes strayed to the beater bat he kept in the box for practice. It wasn't uncommon that a rogue bludger or two would set course for the box. He handed the bat to Ellie's waiting hands." There is a 23.7% chance your reflexes are better than mine."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Ellie blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. 

"How else are you gonna hit a bludger?" McNully quirked an eyebrow, "You want to be a Beater, right?"

"I wasn't ready, okay!" Ellie couldn't help as she stomped her feet. Her cheeks puffed and flushed with embarrassment. "I had a lapse in memory, okay?"

"If you say so Curse-breaker," he paused briefly, he saw the glare that crossed the round face looking at him. A small part of him wondered if the rumors were true about her temper. If so, this was not the place to test his luck. Recognition crossed his features; McNully gave a polite nod before turned back to the pitch, "I mean, Bennett." 

A small smirk crossed her features; she won't tell him it was because of the audible crack in his voice. "It seems we made progress, McNully."

The Blond placed his hands up jokingly in surrender, as he set his sights on the players on the pitch. Ellie watched with interest as the Ravenclaw team seemed to split into their respective positions. "There seems to be good communication on the pitch between the Ravenclaw chasers. Though they are all relatively young, they act as though they have been working as a team for years. Careful boys, there is a 59.89% chance that Miss Parkin may have some ideas up her sleeves. I hope you can keep up!" McNully's voice resounded over the pitch.

Ellie's eyes flickered to Skye immediately, due to her vibrant blue hair. Perhaps, that was her reason for the vibrant color to draw attention. The female chaser turned her head towards the Commentator's box, her tongue sticking out as she zoomed past. On her coattails, through the air, were two boys, one she recognized immediately as Anderson. He was a lean sandy-haired boy, his cheeks were sunburnt, and it shown against his ashen complexion. Anderson, according to Skye, was new to the team this year. On the far-side was a dark-haired boy, with an attractive dazed smile as he flew laps around the pitch. Orion Amari, apparently caused a lot of talk being the youngest Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts. Ellie gulped, there was a lot of talent on the Ravenclaw team, how was she going to compete? "So, what are the chasers attempting?"

McNully smiled as he leaned towards the girl, "They are attempting an original play that I created." He gave her a quick wink. 

"Ah shucks," she stated, giving him a look, "I see I'm not the only one who is subject to great McNully wisdom? Here I thought I was special."

He gave her a look, "Don't patronize me."

She smiled at the pout that crossed his face, "You love it."

"I think you need to review the definition of 'love'..." He murmured. Ellie smiled while McNully rolled his eyes; the Blond leaned forward to announce the next move being performed on the field. "Amari, Parkin, and Anderson are attempting the _Thimblerig Shuffle._ " Ellie smiled at the excitement shown in the face of the blond in front of her. "Watch as the Ravenclaw Chasers have quality teamwork, they have a 78.9% chance of it succeeding." His words reflected the pride he held in his Quidditch strategy. "It does give a subtle nod to the Porskoff play, though the Chasers need to rely on their broom work and quick hands."

"So," McNully covered the microphone when the younger girl spoke up, "I hate to ask…" she noted, looking out at the field. Williams seemed to be merely dashing up and down the field. But otherwise in his own world, "What am I suppose to be learning?"

McNully turned his head back to the field, "Williams is a good Beater, little slow flyer, but he has power." McNully noted as he also turned to watch the players, "He also knows to watch his teammates' blind spots." Murphy turned to look at Ellie. Ellie could see this part of McNully she had only seen once before during their initial meeting. "You see Bennett, part of a good offense is to have a strong defense. To have a strong defense, you need to know where your weaknesses are."

Ellie nodded as she watched the action on the field as she paid closer attention to Williams. Perhaps it was just her personal bias, but he just seemed to be drifting around the p, watching his teammates fly through the air. 

"Williams!" Ellie watched as Orion called to the circling Beater. "Try to knock the quaffle out of the Chasers' hands!"

Ellie quirked an eyebrow as she saw how quickly Williams acknowledged the orders given to him. Williams adapted to the task dictated to him. Gone was the cranky… "McNully, what year is Williams?"

"Fifth-year." He had gone from the cranky fifth-year who was complaining on the field before the Ravenclaw practice. He seemed to be all talk complaining about Orion; however, he seemed to take his orders and suggestions without much defiance. "Williams is not as bad as he appears to be," McNully commented as he covered the microphone, "That was why I _tried_ to have you talk to him."

Ellie let her lips form an 'o' as she watched the older boy fly around the pitch. There had to be a method to McNully's madness. Ellie became enticed with the movements of the players before her. Ellie watched as a boy with a frame similar to Williams sat at the far end of the pitch. If she remembered what Skye had said during her Quidditch training and bits of commentary she heard from McNully, that boy was Daniel Travers. She has seen him here and there talking with Chester. He looked different with his blond hair tucked into the Quidditch helmet.

Travers was focused as the young Chasers set course towards the goalposts. It seemed that Orion seemed to be attempting to gain Anderson's attention for a pass. Williams was proving to be a formidable obstacle for the Chasers.

"It seems Williams is attempting to retrieve the quaffle from Anderson." The bespectacled girl watched as Williams attempted to bump Anderson's broom, "but just a reminder ladies and gentleman, there is a fine line between a bump and a foul!"

"And there is a fine line between commentary and being annoying," Skye yelled in jest as she flew past the Commentator's box. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's an 81.9% chance Parkin is now doing her Transfiguration essay by herself tonight!" Murphy noted nonchalantly into the microphone as the player continued their motions. Ellie let a snort passed her lips. She was apparently not the only one who got roped into Skye's academics. "Your _Felifors_ essay, I'm sure will be blown out the door..."

"MCNULLY HEADS!"

Ellie's eyes widen as a Bludger came roaring towards them. The redhead tightened her grip on the bat McNully headed to her. She stood up, she took a purposeful step forward and swung.

**_THWAACK!_ **

"Nice back-hand." The Blond commented. McNully's arms were raised to guard his head, "We just need to work on your follow-through, though."

Ellie turned her head to retort his comment when she noticed Orion making his way to the Commentator's box. The dark-haired boy scanned the box to stop at the small girl holding the Beater bat. Ellie gave him a weak smile; it was a half-second before she lowered the bat. The bat was soon behind her back as a blush crossed her face. Orion merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "I see, nice swing." He turned back towards the field, "WHY IS THERE A ROGUE BLUDGER?"

As the captain zoomed away, McNully's laughter broke the silence, "You can breathe again, Bennett." Ellie dropped the bat onto the ground, her eyes watching as Williams, Skye, and Flanigan wrestled the bludger back into the equipment box. It was McNully's voice that snapped her back to reality, "Come on, Orion is not that scary."

"Does he always have that stare?" Her voice was small as she collapsed back onto the bench. 

"More or less," the Blond noted, shrugging his shoulders. "You're on his radar now, though."

"Yeah, as the idiot just holding the Beater bat…"

"Could be worse…"

"Shut up, McNully."

She felt a wad of paper hit her in the side of her head, "Someone has to keep you on your toes." He wheeled his chair back to look her in the face, "Relax, or you will psych yourself out for the friendly." He leaned forward to pull up his bag. Ellie watched with curiosity as McNully pulled out a white-striped box; he leaned over, offering the brightly-colored candy, "Have a JellyBean."

Ellie, without looking took a random Jellybean. She lazily popped the candy into her mouth. Her eyes widen at the sudden wave of heat that invaded not only her mouth but her nose. She started to cough, "Black-Pepper."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**_Aaachoo!_ **

"Ugh," Rubbing her nose Ellie scanned the locker room at the random faces surrounding her. She recognized a few faces here and there from previous friendlies. Ellie took a deep breath as she peeked out the archway dividing the pitch and the changing rooms to scan the stands. If it was like her previous experiences, the stands would be filled with bored students looking for something to occupy themselves. Ellie did find comfort knowing that in the Commentator's box, McNully would be rooting for her even if his motive was to recruit her for the house team.

_Deep breath…_ Ellie turned to the locker room. She was on the Blue team for this friendly; she tried to see if she did know any of her teammates. It seemed other than in passing in the hall, one worth noting. Her eyes pause as she spotted a familiar purple-and-gold scarf.

"Andre!" She called, walked over to the other second-year boy. The redhead knew that she wasn't that good of a friend with the tan-skin boy. In fact, other than his help during flying class, Andre never seemed interested in talking with her. However, seeing him in a Blue-pinny was as close to seeing a friendly face.

Andre turned towards her shock evident on his face, "Oh, Curse-Breaker, fancy seeing you here. I didn't realize you liked Quidditch." 

Ellie smiled, "Of course! My father would take me to Kenmare Kestral games whenever he could. Jacob would whine and say that the games were boring…" Her lips snapped shut. What was she thinking? Andre didn't need to hear about her brother. Just because she missed him didn't mean that everyone needed to hear about the famous Jacob Bennett. The same Jacob Bennett went from her superb big brother, who would read her _The Tales from Beedle the Bard_ to the insane figure of the rumors. "Anyway, I have been a little hesitant; Penny was the one who told me to try out for the team. I always wished to play Beater."

Andre quirked a cautious eyebrow at her, "Did you hear anything from Amari yet?"

She dragged her toe into small circles in the dirt, "Not yet. But what about you? Everyone was so sure you would be on the house team."

Andre let out a humble laugh, "It seems Flanigan will be going nowhere anytime soon. That shouldn't dampen my spirits, though." The redhead jumped as an arm draped across her shoulders, "But, it's okay. How about we do this then, I'll root for you to become Ravenclaw's next best Beater. In return, you'll root for obviously the best and most stylish Seeker in Hogwarts History."

She smiled, holding out her pinky to the second-year, "Sounds good."

Andre gave her an odd look before he hooked his own pinky around hers, "You are certainly an oddity, Curse-breaker."

A sharp-whistle sounded, causing everyone to jump. "Teams make your way to the field. The friendly will begin momentarily."

"Showtime," Andre noted, patting the redhead on the back. "Let's have some fun."

Ellie smiled at him as she shouldered her Quidditch bat. She followed closely behind Andre and other members of her impromptu team through the archway. A light breeze presided over the pitch as the other team in Grey Pinnies stepped onto the pitch. It was nerve-wracking as the first Friendly she ever participated. The redhead didn't realize that people had to sign up prior to ensuring all the positions were filled on the field. 

"It's a beautiful day for a Quidditch Friendly, with a 98.3% chance of edge-of-your-seat excitement!" The familiar sound of McNully erupted over the stadium. The sound of dedicated spectators followed shortly, "We two impressive impromptu line-ups for today's friendly. Just reminder for anyone new to how friendlies work, teams are made up of students from multiple houses. Winners receive bragging rights and 1 House Point for their respective houses." Polite claps could be heard around the stadium.

While McNully was talking over the megaphone, Madame Hooch was ushering the players towards her. "I have decided to make this Friendly is learning opportunity since many of the houses will be holding tryouts this weekend. Hufflepuff House will be holding Tryouts this Friday after dinner. Ravenclaw will be holding tryouts this Saturday morning before breakfast. Gryffindor tryouts following that afternoon." Her arms were resting on her hips as her yellow eyes went between all the players. "If you have questions, today is the day to ask."

"Pipsqueak," a low female voice noted, "Bennett." Ellie turned to see a familiar blonde girl glaring at her. Ellie was staring at Grey's team's female Beater, Erika Rath. Ellie could distinctly remember the glare she received from Erika Rath in the Great Hall when she happened to bump into the blonde. Ellie had the impression that Erika was anything but a friendly face. The redhead watched as Erika's eye dropped to the bat that hung at Ellie's right side. Ellie straightened her back as she tried to readjust her grip. Erika made a point to acknowledge Ellie's current hand position, "That is how you break your wrist." Ellie was surprised as Erika pulled the bat from her hand. What surprised her more was when Erika grabbed her arm and placed the bat back into her hand. Moving her hand to grab just below the swell of the bat. "This is how you hold your bat." Erika made a point of showing Ellie how much easier the bat swung, and in theory, Ellie would be able to flip her bat with ease.

"Thank You?" Ellie was unable to hold the surprise on her voice. Erika merely shrugged before she walked back to her side of the field.

"Just be sure to keep that grip during the match." The older girl noted, "Hate for you to break your glasses."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my lovelies!
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and/or comment down below!
> 
> See y'all next time
> 
> ~Alleychaton


End file.
